


lost my respect (you not a threat)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: George has been streaming for a couple hours. It’s not a long stream by any means, but it was 4 in the morning, and nobody else was awake, so he was playing by himself, streaming Minecraft and building a house. It was nice, and quiet, but there was someone else on stream with him.or, George streams and Dream sleeps
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 466





	lost my respect (you not a threat)

**Author's Note:**

> pls <3 i need an idea that will last more than 400 words (or an ability to write more)
> 
> dedicated to fatima bc she got the messages  
> "kdhfjfg its 4am and now im just writing a fic of dream falling alseep on stream  
> i have two tests tomorrow : )"
> 
> love u <3
> 
> title from sicko mode bc itsd been on loop for like the past 20 minutes at least

George has been streaming for a couple hours. It’s not a long stream by any means, but it was 4 in the morning, and nobody else was awake, so he was playing by himself, streaming Minecraft and building a house. It was nice, and quiet, but there was someone else on stream with him.

“Dream! How long are you gonna take building that wall?” He laughs, running over to where Dream’s character is standing. “You alright?”

“What? Yeah, yeah!” Dream yawns, and George can hear the sounds of something falling behind him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Wide awake.”

George pauses in opening his mouth,squinting his eyes at Dream through the screen. The younger man is quiet on the other line, never moving as George stares.

“Go to bed.” He finally says after a minute, clicking back on to Minecraft and running back to where he had previously been. He hears a quiet gasp on the other line, but it soon turns quiet, and the stream is silent except for the sounds of the clicking of his mouse and the clicking of his keyboard. It’s nice, a quiet silence, so he keeps playing, and barely speaks. When he does speak, though, it’s in quiet tones,and he doesn’t know why he’s doing that until he hears the first sound through the line. “Oh, fuck.”

A moment later, the stream is ended, but the call is still on, and Dreams snores get a tiny bit louder. And how does George respond? He doesn’t know what to do.

“Dream.” He says, but it’s only a whisper, a quiet tone. Of course, Dream doesn’t seem to react. “Dream.” It’s said in a normal tone this time, but still, not loud enough for the younger man to react to. “Dream!” He says, louder, and he hears the noise of his gasp as he wakes up, breathing in his he lifts his head from his arms.

“What?” The man says sleepily, yawning again. George smiles, eyes softening at the sound of his sleepy voice.

“Go get in bed and sleep, dude.” He says, and even though he’ll deny it later, he can hear the way his tone sounded softer when he was talking to Dream.

The man yawned again, “Ok, I will. Goodnight, George.”

“Goodnight, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3 i have a tumblr and its @/georgendream and if i dont post there my main is @/samswinchestre so attack me there
> 
> uhhh idk if i should just write a coffee shop au or not so dont attack me if thats not the next thing i write skfhgh


End file.
